


Build Your Heart A Home

by MovingOn1 (orphan_account)



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:47:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24907075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/MovingOn1
Summary: A series filled with fluff of Malex as parents. Including doing height charts, and having summer road trips
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 8
Kudos: 69





	1. Chapter 1

Michael yawned as he opened his eyes one lazy Saturday. Alex's arms were draped over his chest. and Guerin gave a blissful smile. Suddenly two small figures ran into the room.

"Come on, sleepy heads! I thought we were going on a road trip, today!" A young voice shouted. Michael laughed, as two bundles jumped on the bed. 

Alex groaned, however, at the motion of the bed.

"Come on, you two," Michael chuckled, while shaking his head. "You know Dad's a giant grump in the morning."

A pillow was wacked along his backside.

"Ouch! Hey!" Michael protested, glaring at his husband.

Alex was awake, and narrowing his eyes.

"That's not true, Guerin, and you know it."

"Is this a pillow fight?" The youngest asked, looking hopeful. Michael glanced at Alex, amused, and then shook his head.

"That wouldn't be a very good example, now would it? *Dad*?" Alex rolled his eyes.

"Fair point. Okay guys, Get your breakfast ready, and we'll leave for the Rez in a little bit."

The two boys stumbled off the bed, and ran into the kitchen.

"Sorry," Michael said, looking sheepish. "Didn't mean to wake you."

Alex arched his eyes

"But those two rascals sure did," he replied, fondly. Guerin chuckled. "You should rest for five more minutes," Michael offered,. "I can get the car ready."

"No, we're doing teamwork, remember?" Alex chided, and kissed Michael on the forehead. "Thank you, though."

They both got up together, as they listened to their sons chattering in the kitchen.

"DAAAAAD!" A shrill voice of the younger one shouted. "Ethan is telling me tales about Skinwalkers! At the reservation! And that Uncle Greg might be one!"

Alex gave a loud sigh, and Michael's body shook with silent, almost proud, laughter.

"Ethan!" Was all Alex had to say, in his warning dad voice. 

"Sorry!" Ethan's sheepish voice responded. "I was just storytelling! Tripp doesn't know the difference!"

"I do,too!" Tripp shot back. "And you were making it sound true!"

"Okay you two!" Michael called out. "All I have to ask is...how bad do you want to go see Uncle Greg?"

Silence, and then Ethan and Tripp said that they would help with the car.

"I thought so," Alex muttered, ashaking his head as he finished dressing.

"These two will kill us both one day," he told Michael, and Michael nodded.

"Yeah, but you know it's the best way to go."

They both kissed, and headed to the kitchen.

Quickly they ate. and started to load the car. Ethan was chatting away about some superhero show, as Tripp hung back, always within reach of Michael.

"You okay, buddy?" Tripp nodded.

"Uncle Greg really isn't a shapeshifter, is he?" Tripp asked, and Michael sighed, wanting to shoot dagger glares at Ethan.

"No son. Uncle Greg is your Uncle Greg. And he's got a big old scavenger hunt planned for you two."

Tripp's eyes widened, and ran into the backseat of the car. Michael got into the drivers seat and glanced at Alex.

"We gotta have a talk to Ethan about scaring his brother."

"We will,but for now...let's just enjoy today." Alex leaned over, and kissed Michael. Michael felt that request was easy. Everything he ever wanted had come true. And he wasn't planning on letting this family go, anytime soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

It was one of the best days Michael had in a while. He felt complete at peace with his life. His favorite part of the day had to be sitting on the bench next to his husband, while Greg's dog played with their two boys.

"They're growing up so big!" Greg stated, pride in his voice. 

"Yeah, Ethan's 10th birthday is coming up," Alex admitted, and Greg whistled.

"I still remember when you found him at that foster home. And when you adopted Tripp as a baby."

"Ethan just reminded me too much of me," Michael added, side glancing at Alex. "To leave him alone. I wanted to do what Sanders couldn't."

Alex gave his hand a squeeze,and it was then that Guerin started to notice how quiet things were. That the boys had vanished behind a the barn. Then a cry happened. From Ethan.

"Dad! Poppa! Tripp's hurt!" All three men raced to the back of the barn where Tripp had fallen off a tractor. 

"Damn it!" Guerin cursed. "Ethan! We told you not to play on the these machines!"

"I'm sorry, Poppa!" Ethan sobbed, burying his head against Alex's jacket. "I tried to stop Tripp!"

Michael had managed to drag Tripp away from the tractor, and he and Greg gently placed him down on the ground.

"Michael," Alex stated, fear in his voice. Guerin swallowed, as he felt for a pulse. 

"He's still breathing," he sighed. Greg felt his forehead. 

"His head's bleeding badly, though. He needs stitches right away."

They hurried Tripp to the car, and in the back of Michael's mind he felt guilt for snapping at Ethan. 

As they climbed in the backseat, with Tripp's head on Michael's lap, and Ethan next to him-he leaned over to give Ethan a hand squeeze.

"I'm sorry bud," he whispered, as he kissed Ethan on the forehead. He saw Alex watching on the rearview mirror, with a tight smile, and Greg in the passengers seat.

"Is Tripp gonna die?" Ethan whimpered, and Michael swallowed.

"Not on my watch, son."

He kept the pressure on his youngest son's room, and they raced to the hospital. The nurses were quick to admit Tripp, when they saw the blood. Finally, hours later, he was stitched up. The doctors commented on how lucky Tripp was that no brain damage happened.

Michael and Alex were both at his bedside, as Greg watched Ethan.

"Daddy?' Ethan croaked, opening his eyes. "Poppa?"

"Yeah, we're here, buddy," Alex murmured, kissing his son on the forhead.

"I'm sorry, about climbing the trac...tor," Tripp whispered and Guerin grabbed his hand.

"The only thing that matters, Tripp, is that you're all right. Thank God you're all right."

"Dad...Poppa...ca....can I ask you something?" Tripp strained the question and the two nodded.

"Can...we get a dog? Like Uncle Greg?"

Both let out a shaky breath, and looked at each other-laughing. They knew, then, that things would slowly go back to normal.

Alex and Michael silently agreed, and nodded.

'Sure thing, kiddo," Guerin promised. "As soon as you get home, we'll have a dog."

And as soon as they got home he could breathe again.

For now he was content in staying by Tripp's side, no matter how long it took to heal.


	3. Chapter 3

They spent a while window shopping for a dog. Alex had wanted to get a pitbull, like one his grandparents had owned when he was small. But Guerin wanted a larger dog. They decided on a lab, for a somewhat medium sized dog. A chocolate lab, that they argued about, regarding names. Ethan wanted to name him after his favorite superhero, Oliver Queen. Tripp wanted to name him after Daniel Tiger.

Michael suggested "Lando, from Star Wars, or Number One like in Star Trek."

Alex gave him a _look_. and Guerin gave a sheepish chuckle.

"Too on the nose?" 

Alex sighed, and mentioned a name they could all agree on.

"Mousse." As in French for "Chocolate." 

"And something the kids can remember, and pronounce," Alex suggested. Guerin smiled.

"You're a _genius_ ," he replied, with a cheek kiss.

Alex scoffed at that, but the kids were in love with the name Mousse. And it was that they they adopted the young lab.

Mousse quickly became part of the family. They could barely remember a time without the young pup. He even loved sleeping on Alex, and Michael's, bed. He wanted to snuggle between them, but that was impossible-as Guerin always slept with his arm over Alex's.

Getting face licks in the morning became normal, too. And Mousse quickly became "Alex's" dog. Guerin pouted, and was more than a little disgruntled that Mousse favored his husband. At the same time, he couldn't blame him. 

But that didn't mean he didn't try bribing Mousse.

It was when Alex got hurt, though, that Michael knew they had the right dog.

Alex was moving some stuff in the back of the truck. They were wanting to make the boys a "proper" treehouse.

Something was on the floor, causing Alex to slip. Not only did he slip, but his prosthetic collapsed under him, and got torn in the fall. One of the stitches became loose=causing him to bleed.

He groaned, and tried to grab his phone. But his phone was crashed in the fall.

Mousse, however, heard, and ran over him.

"I'm okay, boy," Alex gasped out. He was in pain, but he knew he'd be all right. With Mousse's help he hobbled to the couch of their room.

Mousse even went back to grab the leg, and hand it to Alex.

"Good boy," Alex whispered. Mousse then took off. Alex could only guess where he was going.

* * *

Michael was working at Sanders repair shop when Mousse came running in.

"Mousse, what is it boy?" He knelt down to the lab, and saw a plaid sleeve piece hanging in Mousse's mouth. Michael knew that was Alex's.

Guerin wasted no time grabbing his truck, and putting his dog inside it.

He raced inside, fear palpable.

"Alex?!"

"I'm in here!" Alex groaned on the couch.

Mousse ran up to Alex, and started to slather him in kisses.

"It's okay, boy, I'm okay," Alex whispered. Michael saw the leg, and winced.

"I'm calling Kyle," he decided, and Alex nodded. As Guerin did, he watched Mousse huddle next to Alex-acting protective.

"I'm sure of one thing, now," Guerin admitted. "And it doesn't upset me anymore."

"What's that?" Alex asked, as he reached down to scratch Mousse between the ears.

"That's your dog, all right. And he might just have saved your life."

Alex sighed.

"I wouldn't go that far," he corrected. "But I'm really glad we picked him."

Guerin finished the call, and patted Mousse, who nose butted him. 

"Yeah, me too."


	4. Chapter 4

Ending this now, so I can get more of my fics finished. I'll be ending Captive, soon, too. And Abducted, so I can work on new ones. While figuring out what to do with my OIALT WIP fic

* * *

It was a regular weekend morning for Alex and Michael's family. Tripp, and Ethan were arguing over who got to keep the prize in the kids cereal box. Michael was studying a blueprint of one of his projects, and Alex was reading the newspaper, while Mousse ate by his feet. He glanced over at Michael, with a passing thought.

"Hey, I have an idea we can do today," he decided. Michael, and the boys, looked up.

"What is it, dad?" Tripp asked.

Alex was looking at Michael, when he spoke.

"A height chart."

The two boys looked confused, and Guerin just gave Alex a knowing smile.

"You really want to always sweep me off my feet?" Guerin teased, and Alex chuckled.

"I'd like to try."

"What's a height chart?" Ethan asked. Alex looked a little upset that the boys didn't know. And that meant they had been slacking in that department.

"It measures how tall you've kids grown," Michael told them. The boys eyes lit up at that, and they both quickly agreed.

Scrambling, they went to find permanent marker. Alex felt choked up as he measured each one of them. He glanced at Michael, who was video taping the event on his phone-and looking very emotional.

"Both have grown _so much_ ," he stated, pride overcoming him. "But now time for Papa to get his measurement."

"I thought it was just for kids?" Ethan asked, confused. Alex glanced at Michael-who looked surprised. 

"It is," Alex spoke carefully. "But your Papa never really had a chance to have a real height chart. I didn't either. So I want to do it for us, too."

"I love that!" Tripp decided, and Ethan agreed. Michael swallowed, and asked his sons to film it. Alex placed the marker above his curls.

"Thank you," Guerin whispered, and Alex smiled. 

"You should have had this done a long time ago," he sighed, as he wrote Michael's name next to the mark. Michael did one for Alex, and more understanding passed between them. The two smiled as Michael took a picture of it. And shared it on his faceobook, and instagram. The Podsquad instantly liked it, and Isobel posted loads of heart eye emojis at the end. Liz kept on talking about how tall the boys were. As his feed blew up Michael leaned over to Alex.

"Thank you," he whispered.

Alex smiled back.

"You don't have to thank me," he disagreed. "This is just how it should be."

Michael kissed Alex's cheek, and leaned against his husband's shoulders. The two boys kept on trying to measure themselves again, trying to see how tall they could get. And chatting about when they would be able to match Dad and Papa's height. 

"Finally," Alex breathed, as he glanced at Michael in awe. "We've started a new generation. We've given our families a fresh start."

Michael nodded, and blinked back tears as he knew Alex was right. They were in a new direction, with the boys. And neither one was ever wanting to look back. Finally, they were able to move on.


End file.
